


Fireworks

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU where they live in AMERICA, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, harry just loves louis a lot, they're young and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to watch fireworks, but things don't go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

“Come on, there’s a spot over there,” Harry said. He pointed with his left hand while his right hand held onto Louis’ hand. He was dragging the older boy to the empty spot on the ground.

“Okay, okay,” Louis huffed. In his left hand, he had a huge beach blanket. When they got to the empty spot, Louis put the blanket down and smoothed it out. Him and Harry stood on it and looked around. “I guess we got here kind of late,” he said sheepishly.

Harry laughed. “That’s the understatement of the year.” The two had just managed to grab the last empty patch of the grassy field. They were surrounded by hundreds of other people. Some were sitting in lawn chairs, others, like them, were sitting on blankets, and some families were busy chasing their children around. “We might as well sit down.”

Louis nodded and lied down on the blanket. Harry sat Indian style next to him. Louis moved over and repositioned himself, letting his head lay in Harry’s lap. The younger boy looked down at him and smiled. 

Harry stroked Louis’ cheek with his hand and used the other to play with his hair. “I love you,” Harry whispered. Louis simply giggled. “I really do.”

“Shut up,” Louis said, even though he was smiling. “The fireworks are about to start.”

“I don’t care about the fireworks.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re prettier than the fireworks. You’re beautiful. I’d rather watch you.”

Louis blushed and buried his face in Harry’s stomach. “You sure do know how to make a boy feel special,” he mumbled.

“I really mean it,” Harry pouted.

Louis looked up at Harry. “Babe, you mean to tell me we drove through an hour’s worth of traffic just to lie on the ground and for you to tell me that I’m beautiful?”

Harry bashfully shrugged. “Well….” He trailed off. “Yeah.”

Louis looked at Harry’s smiling face and his dimples and he shook his head. “You’re crazy!”

“Crazy for you!” Harry exclaimed as he pushed his lips out and made kissing noises. 

Louis sat up and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. “How ‘bout we ditch this place and go back home?” He whispered in Harry’s ear. “We’ll probably miss the traffic if we leave now.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up and he nodded. “Mmm, yeah babe, let’s go now.”

Louis laughed as Harry quickly folded their blanket up and grabbed his hand as the younger boy dragged him through the crowd. Even though Louis had wanted to watch the fireworks, he knew that the fireworks that Harry would make him see in their bed would be even better.


End file.
